1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weightlifting machine with safety device and more particularly pertains to protecting a user from injury when not being able to lift a weightbar with a weightlifting machine with safety device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of weight-training devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, weight-training devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of utilizing weights for fitness training are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,113 to Roepke discloses a multi-position grip system for barbells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,193 to Colbo, Jr. discloses a bench-press weight workout station with safety features.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,510 to Goodger discloses a bench press apparatus with a built in hoist and safety switch to lift the accompanying barbell weights up and away from the fitness user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,998 to Landin discloses a safety device for a weight-training bench.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a weightlifting machine with safety device for protecting a user from injury when not being able to lift a weightbar.
In this respect, the weightlifting machine with safety device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a user from injury when not being able to lift a weightbar.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved weightlifting machine with safety device which can be used for protecting a user from injury when not being able to lift a weightbar. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.